1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a deposition apparatus, and more particularly, to a deposition apparatus in which a substrate and a mask can closely contact each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
Much research has been conducted into flat display devices, including plasma display devices, electroluminescent display devices, and liquid crystal display devices. Electroluminescent display devices are emissive type display devices and are expected to be the next generation display devices due to their wide viewing angle, high contrast, and high response speed.
Electroluminescent display devices are classified as organic electroluminescent display devices or inorganic electroluminescent display devices according to the material that forms an emission layer (EML) for each of the electroluminescent display devices. Organic electroluminescent display devices are brighter and have higher driving voltages and higher response speeds than inorganic electroluminescent display devices, and can display color images.
An organic electroluminescent display device is manufactured by forming electrodes and organic films on a substrate. Organic films are generally manufactured by deposition.
A method of depositing organic films on the substrate using a deposition apparatus is as follows. A mask is aligned with the substrate. The mask is secured (or chucked) on the substrate by magnetic force. However, the magnetic force is not strong, and when the mask and substrate are moved to a deposition source, they may become misaligned.
If organic films are deposited on the substrate when the mask is misaligned, the organic films are not formed in the desired location, and the performance of the organic electroluminescent display device is degraded. In particular, a film can be formed on a sealant portion or a terminal, which has a detrimental effect on subsequent processes.